Garage
Following the Magnificent 7's defeat of King Crash, they were declared public menaces by the All Union and became hunted by SENTINEL and other police forces and bounty hunters. Recognizing the need to lie low, the group secured a number of safe houses where they could reliably put their feet on the ground without overly worrying about attracting attention. The most prominent of these safe houses is the Garage, a building John Nash bought in Arkem's Dock 4 Shipping District. Somewhat ironically, the Garage was once the lab belonging to Filo Fry, the mad scientist who created the original Charger. Owing to his paranoid nature, the warehouse is a veritable fortress, with reinforced walls, glassteel windows with polysteel shutters which snap down over the windows and doors, and numerous secret tunnels and rooms. 'Layout' The Garage is a large square shaped building with a tall tower at its front right corner. On the front of this tower is the front door to the building which leads to a front office where guests are received. Past a security door is a long hallway with rooms which were once used as additional office space but these days are largely relegated to storage. At the back of this hallway is a door which provides access to the hangar area and a set of stairs which leads to the apartments on the upper levels. These apartments possess their own bathrooms with a bed, a telescreen, and a couch in the living space. On the upper floors of the tower are the Lounge which has a kitchen area, a couch and additional seating and a larger telescreen. Above the breakroom is the lab where Fry once built his inventions and conducted experiments, which June has since repurposed for her own experiments. Above the lab is an observation deck with access to the widow's walk outside. Most of the building though, is taken up by the hangar area where the Rocco II is kept. A large armored door at the front of the building allows the coming and going of the ship. The first floor of the hangar is a large floor area which has a number of tools dedicated to the ship's maintenance and repair. Higher up corresponding with the second floor is a catwalk which allows higher access around the ship. Toward the rear of the building is a conference area with a large circular table and a larger telescreen. On the floor of the hangar area is a secret elevator which is capable of bringing the ship below ground to hide it, and has access to Fry's secret tunnels and laboratories. 'Trivia' - John was initially unaware of the Garage's secret tunnels until they were stumbled upon by June who became trapped underground. - The fact that the Magnificent 7 own the Garage is a somewhat open secret on Arkem. Everyone knows they are there, but no one bothers them or tries to sell them out because they fear reprisal should the 7 discover them.